DIGIMON WORLD CRUSADERS
by GMA177
Summary: El mundo digital se destruyo por un digital hazard, se supone que se creo un nuevo mundo digital pero las cosas no salieron tan bien como se esperaba, ahora Un tamer llamado daigo y su compañero, un agumon-x llamado gabutyra viviran la mayor aventura de todas en este con sus amigos, ellos son: los DIGIMON CRUSADERS
1. PROLOGO

Hola a todos, esta es una nueva historia, la de unos chicos listos para una historia y un mundo que cambiaria para siempre, esta es la historia de unos simples y sencillos tamers en un mundo especial en su tipo, esta es la historia de los Digimon Crusaders

ANOTACIONES:

Pondré los enlaces a los perfiles de los digimons, ya sean viejos, conocidos populares o desconocidos para que se hagan una idea de que digimon esta aquí en puesta

he inventado nuevos digimons y obviamente no tiene perfiles, asi es que para ilustrarlos estos estarán en deviantart, donde les pondré el enlace a los mismos

Esta historia no esta conectada con ninguna temporada, saga o videojuego de digimon, pero si pertenece al multiverso de digimon

**DIGIMON WORLD CRUSADERS**

**PROLOGO**

Digital world

Una plataforma en medio de una instalación desconocida se encontraba vacía pero no por demasiado tiempo, un tyranomon, 2 3, muchos, seguidos y mezclados entro vario monochromon's, triceramon y múltiples digimon de todo tipo, especie e índole, corrian y evacuaban la instalación, era claro que algo pasaba y mas cuando atrás de ellos venían volando uno de los royal knights, lordknightmon

Sigan corriendo, al disparador ya!-ordeno el royal knight mientras los digimon corrian, entonces un dexdorugreymon intentaba atacar a los digimon que corrian pero..

Urgent Fear!- lordknightmon golpeo con su escudo al digimon asesino destrozándolo con el ataque, seguido de ello desplego un panel de datos y comunico con alguien mas

"lordknightmon a omegamon- comunico-las ultimas especies están dentro del sistema ark, listos para la fase final

"entendido, pasando a la ultima etapa, despliegue de los digimon y los digiegg's al nuevo mundo-

La situación era que el digital world estaba en medio de un digital hazard, un evento apocalíptico digital, y este digital wold estaba a punto de destruirse

"no hay otra opción-dijo omegamon- despliegalos ya"

Pero mientras un cañon que se disponía a lanzar a los digimon al nuevo digital world apuntaba varios dexdorugreymon salían de diversas partes atacando al cañon y al royal knight, otros 2 RK (royal knight) dynasmon y gankoomon aparecían a ayudar a su compañero

"los egg's de los otros royal knight's ya están listos para ser lanzados-dijo dynasmon

"nosotros 3 y omegamon somos los ultimos RK con vida ahora, los otros deben llegas asi como eggs para que puedan volverse mas fuertes-dijo gankoomon- necesitan algo mas fuerte que lo que hemos sido hasta ahora, necesitan a un tamer"

"Espero que ese plan funcione -contesto lordknightmon

El cañon que disparaba la data de los digimon y los otros egg's se desvió por el ataque de los dexdorugreymon y disbaraba mas de lo que debía disparar en dirección al mundo humano

"ya no podemos hacer nada, envía los egg's de los RK ahora -ordeno omegamon quien acababa de llegar

"los mismos se lanzaron en dirección a la tierra, mientras el viejo digital world se destruia, ahora el destino de los eggs' y los digimons lanzados a la tierra estarían en manos de la raza humana, que les deparara ahora a estos digimon?"

Digimons nuevos de este episodio (hay que traducir de ingles a español)

: /Tyranomon

/Triceramon

/Lord_Knightmon

/omegamon

/dynasmon

/gankoomon

/Death-X-DORUguremon


	2. Un nuevo tamer

**_Digimon world crusaders, capitulo 1_**

Un tamer nuevo

Era la hora de salir de una escuela primaria en un distrito de Japón, mientras niños salían de ahí, uno en particular corría en dirección a una tienda no muy lejana de la entrada, esa tienda tenía un nombre más que auto explicativa, el templo del ocio, no era sino una tienda dedicada a los coleccionables de anime, mangas y videojuegos, el niño entro seguido de otro viendo a una señora y le dijo –mama! Ya llegue"

"grítalo más fuerte, no te oyeron en Australia-le contesto su amigo

"si, ya te oí Daigo, hola Sei-contesta la señora a, respectivamente: su hijo y el amigo de este y ambos pasearon en la tienda, el hermano de Daigo, Hiro entro a la parte de la tienda y los 3 se la pasaron un rato, de hecho se la pasaron más de 4 horas en la tienda, Sei salió de la tienda

"adiós chicos, los veré mañana!-dijo despidiéndose de los 2 hermanos,

La tienda quedo en solitario y cerrando, ,la hora de la cena incluso había pasado, Daigo y Hiro miraban la televisión muy atentos, mientras que sus padres recogían y cerraban la tienda, el papa se llamaba setsuna y la mama kathtleen mientras los niños miraban su serie favorita zyuden sentai kyoryuger y acababan de ver la aparición de kyoryu Gold, eso basto para que al final se pusieran a bailar el ending de la serie y a la vez Daigo quería obtener el nuevo producto de la serie y curiosamente sus padres lo habían recibido hace una semana para la tienda

En el mismo distrito un lobo salvaje en el bosque caminaba siguiendo a un conejo, pero de pronto este conejo logro notar a lobo y empezó una persecución, el lobo tenía casi asegurada a su presa, esta llego a un tronco hueco pero sin salida, era casi decidido, la presa estaba lista casi para morir, cuando un objeto incandescente caía del cielo, el lobo instintivamente evito el peligro y empezó a correr asustado por lo que cayo, el objeto no era un meteoro, parecía más un huevo gigante, no sería el último de la noche

Mientras tanto Ian caminaba pudo ver un cielo inusualmente despejado con la estrellas en el alba, una estrella fugaz paso alegrando a Ian, el cual siguió su camino, pero no vio que en el cielo nocturno pasaban más objetos como esa estrella fugaz

En la tienda Daigo intentaba abrir la caja del producto que quería el obtener, si se preguntan sobre si tenía permiso para tomarlo, eso es otro tema, pero no tanto que sabía por experiencia abrir la caja como que su madre lo vio

"mama!-grito sorprendido Daigo

"hijo, que estás haciendo?-contesto ella con algo de decepción, pues obviamente su hijo les estaba robando, empezó la discusión, ella intentaba razonar con él, pero él no cedía

"por que estabas haciendo eso hijo, no tienes que robar, no debes hacerlo-

"mama, basta, yo quiero ese juguete, por que si ustedes me lo pueden dar no me lo quieren dar?"

"porque en primera ni siquiera lo pediste y en segunda, ese y los otros en la caja son para venderlos, no puedo estarte regalando todo lo que llega a la tienda o si no fracasaríamos"

"a ustedes solo les importa su tienda y no su hijo-contesto emberrinchado mientras corría a su cuarto, él había soltado eso nada más porque si, pues no tenía argumentación para justificar su actitud, pero había roto el corazón de ella y se lamentó…

_"hijo, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, no quiero que tu infancia se pierda ni quitarte tu felicidad, perdona por ser una mala madre…"_

"no es tu culpa-contesto el papa-él tiene que entender que nosotros no debemos estar a su servicio sino él va a crecer como un malcriado mimado

"el los escuchaba desde el cuarto y pensó - _mis papas no me quieren, iré a vivir con Sei, el seguro si ahí si me querrán, o puedo ir con Makoto y su hermana lyra"_

Dicho esto salió del cuarto por su ventana que daba al toldo de la tienda y de ahí a la escalera de mantenimiento de la tienda, salió con rumbo a casa de su amigo

"no Daigo no!, ahora que vas a hacer-su hermano miro y comenzó a seguirlo

Daigo corrió por la calle medianamente transitada hasta que llego a unos terrenos baldíos, después de ellos estaba la casa de Makoto y junto la de Sei, una de las 2 debía tomar, cuando en ese momento una lluvia ligera empezó

"oh no!-dijo Hiro quien al fin logro alcanzar a su hermanos

"que haces aquí?" grito sorprendido Daigo y su hermanos contesto-vine por ti a que vuelvas a casa"

Antes de que siquiera pudiera contestar un rayo cayó cerca de por ahí lo que asusto los dos causando que Daigo cayera al terreno que empezó a enlodarse, Sei estaba llegando a terreno y vio a los 2 hermanos en problemas

"que hacen ahí chicos?!-grito Sei, Daigo vio a su amigo el cual ahora estaba llamando por teléfono

Una chica peli anaranjada estaba haciendo su tarea mientras su hermana usaba su PS VITA un juego, Digimon story cyber sleuth, pero la llamada las interrumpió

"si?-contesto la peli naranja

_"Makoto, ven, ayúdame"_

"que paso Sei?"

_"Daigo y Hiro están aquí en el baldío, Daigo se cayó en una zanja y necesitamos que nos traigas una sombrilla, te lo pagare después pero ven!"_

"ahí voy sabes que no tienes que pagarme nada, los ayudo cuando quieran- dijo para colgar y aviso a su hermana- ya regreso lyra, los chicos necesitan una sombrilla, aunque no llueve mucho, si llegan mis papas avísales a donde voy

"si, les avisare, tráeme algo de la tiendo por ahí sí puede no?"

"LYRA!-exclamo Makoto y ella con una sonrisa en la cara le contesto –solo bromeaba jeje"

Makoto salió corriendo de su casa en dirección al baldío, pero mientras ella avanzaba empezaron de irse las nubes, el cielo empezó a cambiar bastante, del cielo parecían volar estrellas fugaces, sin embargo era diferentes en una cosa, esta eran montones y se dirigían a la superficie terrestre, desde la estación espacial internacional se podía ver eso también, asteroides extraños volaban en dirección a la tierra, y el lado que daba a esa lluvia era el lado asiático y oceánico de la tierra, era definitivo que algo pasaba llegaban estos asteroides extraños a la tierra , era 's el cañón que dirigió los egos a la tierra desde el digital world, y estos aterrizaban en todas partes, los más afortunados que se contaban por cientos aterrizaban intactos, muy pocos se destruían, unos incluso cayeron al mar, pero ahí estaban, la gente se acercaba a estos eggs, en distintas partes de Japón, china, las 2 coreas, Australia y demás sitios, Daigo no fue la excepción, cerca de él cayeron no uno, sino 2 eggs, el los miraba asombrados pues es un gran fanático de Digimon, antes de que conociera kyoryuger él ya ha llevado muchos años conociendo a la franquicia como tal ,pero no imagino que fueran reales, que existieran como verdaderos seres

"es…es...es un Digi-egg!-dijo Daigo a lo que un recién llegada al lugar Makoto, ella tropezó y vio otro egg en sus piernas siendo eso lo que la hizo tropezar, miro delante de ella y vio otro junto a ella, entonces en su casa cayeron no uno, sino 2 eggs en distintas partes de su casa

Lyra corrió a ver lo que había pasado y recogió esos eggs, pero vio por la ventana y observo como la ciudad entera tenía un poco de humo y como había gente corriendo por todas partes

Digimon como ogremon paseaban confundidos por donde veían, un goblimon en u estacionamiento se peleaba a gruñidos e intimidaciones con perro bóxer, pero no pasaba a mayores, definitivamente las cosas estaban cambiando en todo momento

"Daigo-grito Hiro a su hermano, los 2 eggs brillaban con intensidad y se abrieron, había una increíbles cantidades de datos corriendo por todas partes, los eggs se abrían por montones y directamente los hacían pasar de baby I a baby II

"que es lo que eres tú?-pregunta Hiro a un Gigimon- este no contesta pero le sonríe al chico y se abalanza sobre el para intentar abrazarlo

miro los 2 que llegaron a él, estos también por tantos datos que circulaban en el área evolucionaron a child, sus digimon evolucionaron y revelaron que eran en sí, un Agumon x y un huckmon

"que eres tu-pregunto el Agumon x a Daigo y este bastante emocionado dijo-no puede ser, un Agumon x, y un huckmon"

"sabes que es lo que somos?"

"son…digimon, digital monsters!-dijo Daigo evidentemente emocionado, era la primera vez que pasaba esto en su vida, era único e irrepetible, Sei lo llamo para pedirle ayuda, pues él también estaba en shock con lo que veía, Makoto corría a su casa ver si su hermana estaba bien, ella estaba de los más contento en la sala

"pero que está pasando aquí lyra?-pregunto algo histérica, pues lo que acababa de pasar no tenía nombre, se preocupó y lo primero que encontró es a su hermana con 2 criaturas muy curiosas, una parece un conejo raro y el otro un cachorrito

"son adorables, no crees?-dijo lyra de la manera más calmada posible a pesar de todo- este se llama salamon, y la otra lunamon, míralas, son adorables" en efecto las dos digimon se comportaban de manera bastante adorable con lyra, quien ahora las abrazaba, por atrás de Makoto un digimon nuevo aparecía, un dorimon, ella empezó a mirarlo con algo de indiferencia tratando de no reaccionar, pero sin embargo este lo miraba de manera distinta, no dejaba de verla con ojos grandes, finalmente Makoto reacciono conmovida con la apariencia de este digimon, se agacho a recogerlo

"pero que cosita más adorable eres-dijo para luego abrazarlo consigo, entonces la bolita adorable empezó a brillar, si hacía más grande… digievoluciono, en un dorumon

"hola!-dijo dorumon abrazándola ahora a ella, viéndose evidentemente impresionada de que el pequeño evolucionara así de rápido, los datos estaban rondando en todas partes y algunos digimon eran en etapa adulta y otros en etapa child nada mas

"Makoto-hablo Daigo junto con Hiro y Sei entrando a la casa-creo que tenemos un problema, cada uno de nosotros tenemos uno o 2 Digimon, mira lo que te digo, yo aquí tengo junto a mí a 2 digimon, Sei tiene un v-mon y un gabumon-x, Hiro tiene…

"que dijiste?-pregunto Sei mirando atrás de él vio en efecto a esos 2 digimon atrás de el-pero y estos 2 de donde salieron?

"creí que venían contigo-contesto Hiro- venían atrás de ti y por eso pensé que los invitaste

"no teníamos a donde correr-contesto v-mon y gabumon complemento-nos perseguía un animal raro, tenía orejas grandes y ladraba"

"eso era un perro-contesto lyra, pero Makoto no pudo más y se desespero

"chicos-dijo Makoto alterada a lo demás-que es lo que ocurre?, por que vinieron a decirme eso si se distraen con otra cosa?"

"Lo siento-contesto Daigo apenado y el Agumon x dijo-pero que paso, porque esa cara, te deprimiste, te entristeciste, tiene algo del estómago?"

"nop-hablo huckmon-él se apeno, eso es todo mi querido amigo

"bien-hablo Hiro-lo que pasa es que allá afuera hay un montón de digimon's variados por todas partes y moviéndose por ahí y por acá"

Pero ahora pasaba algo más, gente acompañando a algunos digimon corrían

"esto no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando ahora las cosas no podrían ser más raras-dijo lyra preocupada mientras abrazaba a salamon y a lunamon, cuando empezó a brillar el teléfono de ella, mientras que otras cosas de los 5 chicos presentes brillaban intensamente, teléfono de Daigo también lo hacía, la brújula de Sei, esos artefactos brillaban y cambiaban

No es posible-dijo Hiro, pues en sus manos tenían dispositivos con apariencias raras, pero Daigo, fanático de digimon comprendió lo que paso, había visto adventure, tamer, saber y xros wars entro otras demás series de digimon, era obvio que eran

"chicos, o me estoy volviendo loco o estos de plano se convirtieron en digivice variados-exclamo Daigo al fin, Sei le contesto-pues si te volviste loco yo también por que tiene esta escaneando a esos 2 el mío-dijo señalando a gabumo v-mon

"registro completo-indico el nuevo digivice de Sei, mientras que el de Daigo hacia lo mismo, el di lyra también, el de Makoto y ahora el de Hiro

"por favor escoja un nombre para sus digimon-indicaban todos ahora, Agumon-x miro a chico le dijo-ósea que tú serás mi tamer?

"por lo visto si…-contesto un segundo el niño y finalmente le llego la idea la cabeza-Agumon-x y huckmon, sus nombres respectivos serán….Gabutyra, y Tobaspino!"

"si…si!-eso se oye genial!-contestaron los 2 ahora hermanos adoptivos digimon a su tamer

"si eso pasara entonces…-hablo Sei- v-mon, que te parece…Raiser?"

El digimon dragoncito sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, gabumon miraba esperando que nombre recibir

"y por qué no lockon?-propuso lyra, mostrándose el pequeño Digimon sonriendo, Daigo termino comentando- ya se, tengo ideas para los otros Digimon"

Se quedó mirando a los otros Digimon alrededor de él y hablo-Para ti Hiro tengo estos, no sé qué te parezca para ese gigimon que evolucionara en guilmon le podría quedar el de un caballero, pero de manera deferente para que se oiga tierno pero a la vez personal…utchy, ese nombre que quedaría bien"

"bien pensado-contesto lyra

Para dorumon… uhmm tengo una idea-contesto Makoto- Tieria

Tieria-pregunto Daigo-y eso que significa?

"El nombre de Tieria podría provenir del nombre en latín para la Tierra y…es que me gusto ese nombre-contesto Makoto-no es mi culpa que se tan bonito el nombre"

"y que nombre le pondríamos a salamon, en que evoluciona?-pregunto lyra

"en una tailmon, en si es un gato ese digimon-contesto Daigo y lyra vio a las 2 digimon que tenía y contesto- entonces salamon se llamara, Kathy y a lunamon, Selena"

"esos nombres quedan perfectos-contesto Hiro, pero entonces miraron el sitio, la casa y estaba dañada por que le cayeron los eggs

La noche paso, los padres de lyra y Makoto armaron un poco de caos en la casa por el desmadre que había, hablaron a los padres de ambos Hiro y Daigo, como a los padres de Ramírez, pero no pudieron ir por el por qué las calles estaban llenas de gente buscaban a la autoridad para hablar de lo que estaba pasando, el día llego, los papas llegaron por Daigo, este último escucho a sus padres hablando de entregar al gobierno a Gabutyra y Tobaspino,

"que hacemos?-preguntaron los demás y Makoto tómala palabra-no podemos dejar que se los lleven"

"salgamos por la puerta trasera, -propuso Sei- nadie lo notara, y ya pensaremos en algo

Pero mientras trataban de salir los papas de Daigo lo vieron y se acercaron

"hijo, que paso?, estas bien-pregunto su madres kathleen-no estas herido, no te hicieron nada?

"no mama, estoy bien, estoy bien"

"hijo-hablo su papa-aléjate de esos seres, son peligrosos

"no papa-defendió Daigo-son digimon inofensivos, los encontré en la noche"

"esas cosas, esos…se tienen que ir, debemos entregarlos a las autoridades"

"no!, mama, papa, -Daigo empezó a correr hacia el baldío que se había convertido en un enorme rio por una fuga de agua provocada por los eventos de ayer mientras sus padres lo seguían cuando una voz se escucho

"TODO EL MUNDO VENGAN AFUERA!-una señora grito y todos en la casa salían a ver lo que pasaba siendo Daigo el primero en salir del lugar con Gabutyra y con Tobaspino en manos, de pronto paro de avanzar  
"que pasa hijo-pregunto la madre pero vio de pronto ella entendía también, unos soldados que estaban buscando digimon que eran identificados como criaturas extrañas llegadas del cielo cuando…

"no…puede…ser"

Una enorme manada de brachiomon, triceramon y monochromon ha sido arrastrada al pletórico rio, es difícil creer que estas bestias gigantes están emparentadas con Gabutyra, pero así es, el perro que perseguía a lockon y a Raiser ladraba contra los Digimon pero estos con solo mirarlo y bufarles lo intimidaron y se retiro

"prepárense-grito un militar pero un sujeto atrás de ellos pareció y contesto - No servirá, la clave del éxito es su tamaño y con una altura tan grande simplemente son muy grandes para ser amenazados"

"quien eres tu-pregunto el comandante y Daigo maravillado dijo- es omegamon!"

"lamento llegar así-en efecto el royal knight apareció ante todos y menciono-fue un incidente en nuestro mundo, pero por lo que veo, ahora los digimon están en el de ustedes"

"señor-dijo otro soldado- tiene razón ese, no sé qué sea, pero en todo el mundo hay criaturas extrañas en diversos hábitats

Desde pteranomon, armadimon, en el mar y en la tierra, los digimon poblaban la tierra conocida, las cosas eran diferentes, jamás volverá a ser igual la historia del planeta tierra.

"y así es como vino el futuro, la era de los Digimon…comienza!-dijo omegamon

Qué futuro será el que les espera a estos niños convertidos en tamers, nadie lo sabe, pero si así lo deseas podrás volar, y a estos chicos acompañaras

**_Ok chicos, el primer episodio de la historia de digimon world crusaders, a partir de ahora las historia tardaran menos y espero que esta serie les guste tanto como a mí me gusta hacerla, hasta el próximo episodio  
lista de digimon's nuevos de este episodio  
_** /Pteranomon  
/Brachimon

/Armadimon

/Gigimon

/Agumon_X-Antibody

/gabumon_X-Antibody

/lunamon

/Plotmon

/Hackmon

/v-mon


	3. camino a ser crusaders

_**Hola a todos, continuamos con esta historia de Digimon que si todo sale bien espero acabar este mismo año, así es que aquí vamos con esta historia**_

_**Pd: cuando me refiera en la narración a un Digimon lo nombrare por el nombre del Digimon pero cuando un personaje lo llame este lo llamara por el nombre que su Tamer le puso**_

_**Ejemplo: cuando yo narre me referiré un Digimon como Agumon x y cuando su Tamer u otro personaje lo nombre se referirá a él como Gabutyra**_

Digimon world crusaders episodio 2

Camino a ser crusaders

Han pasado más de 10 años, Daigo de solo 8 años ahora tiene 18 años, él y sus amigos fueros testigos de muchas cosas, la llegada de space x a la luna… el teléfono táctil que se dobla… el brexit, la llegada de los Digimon a la tierra… esto último fue lo que más repercusiones tuvo

"_Inicialmente las cosas se veían oscuras con la humanidad considerando a los Digimon como amenazas, sin embargo los mismo mostraron adaptación, inteligencia y los humanos mostraban convertirse en Tamer de los diversos Digimon que habitan en este planeta, teníamos 2 opciones, o iniciar conflictos con los digital monsters… o adaptarnos, podíamos vernos como si fuéramos diferentes en todos los aspectos pero la realidad es que salvo unas características no somos diferentes realmente, aun no ocurre al 100 por ciento ese cambio, pero ahora los humanos y los Digimon vivimos en el mismo mundo"_

Una profesora concluía de educar a un grupo de niños de primaria de lo que paso cuando ambos, cayeron eggs en Japón y el mundo y a su vez gente como Daigo y sus amigos y otras personas que se volvían tamers en los días siguientes a la apodada "egg arrival"

Tranvías pasaban en su ruta diaria, pero ahora todo se veía distinto en varias cosas, paso el tren y luego pasaban personas, estudiantes solitarias, oficinistas atareados y acompañando a varios de ellos uno que otro Digimon, un betamon seguía a una chica, un Labramon a un oficinista, en todos lados los Digimon habitaban Japón, Daigo salía de la tienda de su familia, ahora distinta a lo que era, es más grande y además no solo vende cosas de animes, mangas videojuegos ETC, sino que también vende ahora suplementos y accesorios para los Digimon y los tamers que lleguen a la tienda

"hijo ya te vas- pregunto la mama de Daigo, este contesto-si mama, meteré mi solicitud hoy ahora si"

"no nos olvides!-reclamo Gabutyra el Agumon x seguido de Tobaspino el huckmon.

"lo siento, lo olvidaba jeje- este saco el digivice y los guardo dentro del mismo y luego salió de la tienda

El chico salió de la tienda mientras su madre lo veía recordando en ese día tan turbio para la familia los 3, setsuna su padre y kathleen su madre se reconcilió y resolvieron el problema, y Daigo ha empezado a aprender a apreciar a la familia incluyendo los 2 miembros nuevos

Mientras Daigo caminaba miro la casa de sus amigos, Makoto y lyra Vivian con sus compañeros Tieria, Selena y Kathy mientras que en la casa de a un lado Sei sale de su casa mientras guarda en el digivice a Raiser y lockon, estos 2 cuidan el lago que se formó en ese día que llegaron y a algunas criaturas que viven ahí mientras que Sei va a la escuela, pero hoy los 4 tamers harán algo diferente, quieren entra a una organización llamada Crused data

Vamos entonces a la central-dijo Sei mirando a sus 4 amigos reunidos

Crused data se formó al año de que los Digimon llegaron a la tierra, así como no todos los Digimon son agresivos no todos los humanos son buenos, cometen crímenes contra ellos o los usan para cometer crímenes, algunos Digimon también cometen crímenes así es que por eso es que esta organización se creó y nuestros tamers quieren unirse a ella

_**Central de Crused data**_

Nuestros tamers llegan a ver la fachada donde hay un cartel digital que muestra información de importancia para ellos:

**Información general**

_Directos y presidente de Crused data: omegamon_

_Subdirección: Arthur charles_

_Comisión de delitos y asignación de casos: Gaiumon_

_Bienvenidos a Crused data, nosotros somos una organización para prevenir el delito en el mundo digital y real, para mantener la seguridad de los ciudadanos digitales y humanos_

Mientras entraban los demás miraban diversos Digimon y humanos trabajando en el edificio gigante, Sei entro a ver y decidió preguntar a un Leomon-señor, donde hay que ir para inscribirse y enlistarse?

Leomon contesto- segunda barra de atención a la derecha"

"gracias señor-contesto lyra mientras el grupo avanzaba y presentaban sus solicitudes, entrando a ser entrevistados para revisar si son aptos para entrar a Crused data

En la escuela de Hiro los niños estaban en el recreo jugando corriendo y demás, las escuelas tiene un sistema de interferencia que impiden a los Digimon evolucionar más allá de la etapa child, es decir, nada de greymon, nada de ogremon, nada de tyranomon, mientras utchy (guilmon) y Hiro corrían en el patio junto a los otros niños, todo era diversión simple y sencilla hasta que…

"QUE FUE ESO?!-grito un niño al mismo tiempo que un extraño rugido se escuchó alarmando a todo mundo, los niños y digimon's que estaban ahí fueron llamados por los profesores

"todos adentro rápido, rápido entren en orden y sin correr" ordenaba mientras que los profesores marcaban a Crused data

"que fue eso-pregunto un niño mientras que una chica llamada momoka se acercó a Hiro y le pregunto con algo de miedo-que fue ese rugido?

"no sé, ningún Digimon que conozca que viva por aquí hace esos ruidos

Unos flymon al sitio a investigar por encargo de la dirección, los 4 flymon volvieron y le avisaron a la directora-no vimos nada directora, no sé por qué pero no vimos nada en el lugar, pero….-el tono cambio bastante en uno de ellos, se ensombreció como si algo feo hubiera visto

_**Central de Crused data**_

Daigo y los demás salían de Crused data después de la entrevista y la entrega de solicitudes, les habían dicho que los llamarían para decirles si los aceptaban o no, pero en eso vieron que 2 vehículos, 2 camionetas de Crused data se preparaban para salir, se movieron y dejaron la instalación mientras que los tamers iban de regreso a casa

Que es eso-pregunto Daigo viendo como los vehículos se alejaban del lugar, Makoto también miro extrañada pero Sei contesto-descuiden chicos, es normal, después de todo se dedican a resolver problemas digitales verdad?"

"tiene razón-contesto- lyra-si es su trabajo no creo que pase nada malo…"

Los 4 chicos se alejaban de Crused data, hasta que llegando cerca de casa vieron que las camionetas de Crused data estaban por ahí

"Daigo, hermano!-grito Hiro viendo a su hermano cerca de ahí

"Hiro-dijo acercándose a su hermano-que paso, que sucedió?"

"no lo sé, quisiera poder saberlo-contesto Hiro con algo de miedo por no saber nada

"señor-pregunto Sei a los oficiales-que sucedió?"

"un Digimon salvaje que nadie antes había visto-contesto-esto parece ser algún problema que no se había visto antes"

"se le recomienda a todos que se mantengan alejados de los lagos cristal-contesto un justimon que se acercó a la conversación-es importante encontrar al responsable para evitar que suceda algo trágico"

Mientras que los 2, el oficial y el justimon se retiran los chicos observan la actividad y ven una manta cubriendo un bulto

En casa Daigo y Hiro miran la tele y ven al reportero informando lo que sucedió en si

_En la tarde se ocurrió un evento bastante lamentable, un Digimon no identificado ataco un camión de reses, uno o 2 toros fueros atacados y devorados por el Digimon no identificado, debido a la gravedad del asunto se ha empezado una investigación"_

Repentinamente el rugido vuelve a sonar esta vez más cerca de la casa de Daigo, este ruido estremece a todo los que se encuentran investigando afuera

"Daigo y su familia salen a asomarse y observan un figura corriendo hacia el bosque, esta parece un dinosaurio de color gris

"que sucede?-pregunta una mujer a la gente que corre, mientras que los oficiales de Crused data ordenan que los demás se alejen de la zona

"por favor todos evacuen el área-gritaba una oficial-aléjense en un perímetro no mayor a 500 metros de la camioneta de transmisiones"

"pero mi hija está ahí adentro-gritaba una señora desesperada-ella está en el bosque

Daigo comenzó a asomarse discretamente hacia el bosque mientras que veía en efecto a la niña corriendo lejos, mientras que otro rugido se escuchaba, seguido de ruido de 2 enormes criaturas atacándose

"rápido-grito justimon mientras guiaba a los demás oficiales al bosque

"que es eso?!-grito otro sujeto que corrían, un triceramon peleaba con un Digimon muy extraño, tenía la apariencia de un carnotauro, con enormes cuernos de metal rojo, mientras que poseía escamas grises metálicas en su espalda

"Rápido cúbranse-grito u oficial a todos, pues el triceramon embistió y se lanzó contra el Digimon dinosaurio y los oficiales

"que es ese Digimon-pregunto el mismo oficial, entonces algo paso, el digivice de Daigo se encendía, mostrando información del Digimon

"carnotaurmon

Es una subespecie de tyranomon pero alejándose de la apariencia clásica de la especie dinosaurio de los Digimon, este es un Digimon de la etapa adult el cual tiene una fuerza descomunal, es posible que su fuerza se equipare a un Digimon en etapa perfect,

Ataques

Fire horn: carga fuego de sus cuernos y lo concentra en su boca la cual funciona como un soplete lanzallamas

Destroyer horn: cara energía en sus cuernos y embiste a su oponente

Así es que este Digimon es el responsable de lo que pase hace un rato-decía el oficial tras escuchar a Daigo leer el perfil

"está cargando ese fire horn-grito otro oficial más joven, en efecto eso pasaba el fuego en los cuernos apareció y disparo como soplete contra las camionetas y el triceramon herido

"Ayúdenme!-gritaba la niña que quedó atrapada al otro lado cerca del carnotaurmon, el cual la volteo a ver mientras que esta comenzó a correr, los oficiales estaban hechos un caos, y sacaron unos extraños revólveres largos

"son los D-volvers-dijo Makoto quien estaba llegando a la escena-las armas oficiales de Crused data"

Los disparos estaban en efecto lastimando al enorme Digimon quien intentaba cargar otra vez la fire horn, Daigo vio uno de esos tirados y lo recogió

"_please set your digivice-_indicaba el D-volver, Daigo tomo su digivice y lo introdujo en la ranura especial del mismo

"_que es lo que pasara ahora?-_se preguntó en su mente Makoto, Daigo empezó a ver cómo funcionaba el d-volver y noto que la sección giratoria de la munición comenzaba a cargar una barra de energía cada vez que lo giraba, lo giro cada vez más rápido

"espero que esto funcione….aquí voy-grito Daigo imitando la pose de transformación de los kyoryuger

Gabutyra y Tobaspino (Agumon-x y huckmon) salieron del digivice, el cual empezó a brillar

"hagámoslo-dijo Gabutyra-no sé qué se te ocurrió pero hagámoslo"

"CAMBIO DE CARTA!-Hiro deslizo la carta en la ranura de su digivice, seguido De el venían lyra y Sei

"DIGI-grito Sei

"EVOLUCIONA!-completo lira mientras que levantaban sus digivice, los 5 chicos ahora reunidos estaban haciendo exactamente eso, digievolucionando a sus compañeros

"_Agumon x shinka!….GREYMON X!-grito Gabutyra mietras que lockon grita- gabumon x shinka…garurumon x"_

"_lunamon shinka…lekismon!-_grito Selena mientras que su Tamer la mira asombrada

"_guilmon shinka…growlmon-grito utchy y finalmente Tieria grita-dorumon shinka…raptordramon!_

"Esos chicos que es lo que han hecho-pregunta un oficial y justimon contesta-han evolucionado sus compañeros"

Greymon cargo y embistió contra carnotaurmon, destrozando un par de árboles por embestirse entre ellos, y mientras que carnotaurmon se acerca a la niña-sube a mi espalda niña!"

Esta duda un segundo pero después se sube a la espalda de garurumon, consiguen saltar sobre el fuego después de eso y logran llegar a donde los oficiales, la misma se baja de la espalda de garurumon

"gracias ehh….-decía la niña y garurumon contesta-lockon, ese es mi nombre pequeña"

Después de eso se volteo a ver a carnotaurmon y grita

"Foxfire!-grito garurumon y disparo su fuego de lobo en el ojo de carnotaurmon, este volvió a cargar su lanzallamas y empieza a seguir con el fuego a garurumon pero entonces greymon grita- "¡Mega Flame!"

La esfera de fuego los alcanza y hace tambalearse, entonces este vuelve a cargar el ataque fire horn pero growlmon se pone en medio de greymon y carnotaurmon- Exhaust Flame!" el ataque le da directamente en la cara al carnotaurmon, no obstante del bosque sale otro carnotaurmon a atacar a los 3 Digimon, entonces lekismon y raptordramon atacan al mismo tiempo

"Crash Charge!-el ataque desde el aire de raptordramon desoriento al gigante Digimon el cual se tambaleo con un corta en su costado izquierdo, seguido de ello lekismon lanzo su "Moon Night Kick!-con eso lograría tirar finalmente al segundo carnotaurmon

"ahora-grito justimon- encadénenlos y atrápenlos!

En efecto los oficiales de sus d-volver dispararon látigos con los cuales agarraban al segundo carnotaurmon, peor el primero todavía disparo su fire horn contra greymon el cual esquivo es disparo

"lyra!-grito Hiro viendo como un árbol había sido derribado e iba contra la chica, entonces Kathy (tailmon) salió del digivice de lyra saltando en el aire gritando-Neko Punch!"

El pedazo de árbol estallo en pedazos por el ataque, finalmente huckmon ataco con su cola- Teen RAM!"

El impacto de la cola taladro de huckmon logro derribar al carnotaurmon, el cual también fue atrapado, el peligro había terminado, el problema había terminado por fin…

Chicos-dijo justimon acercándose un par de minutos después de que todo acabo-no puedo creer que hayan hecho esto"

"bueno nosotros…-decía Makoto pero fue interrumpida por justimon- es increíble que hayan hecho algo como lo que hicieron, evolucionar a sus Digimon para poder ayudar a otras personas sin pedirle nada a cambio"

Los chicos no sabían que decir, no saben ni siquiera porque habían hecho lo que hicieron en primer lugar

"me gustaría poder recompensarlos-contesto un Leomon que pertenecía a la patrulla también

"pues bueno-contesto Daigo-se me ocurre una manera…."

Paso un fin de semana, el lunes llego, mucha gente sale de malas a la calle los lunes pero no un grupo de chicos que llegan a Crused data, miran el edificio, estos chicos ahora se distinguen de los demás en su calle por que poseen una placa

"agente Daigo-saludo un sistema automatizado-bienvenido a Crused data"

"agente Makoto-continuo saludando la máquina-agente Sei, agente lyra, bienvenidos a Crused data"

"los 4 muchachos entraron a la central y pasaron a la oficina de casos, donde fueron presentados por el agente justice, mejor conocido como justimon

"muy bien, ellos son lyra, Makoto, Sei y Daigo, ellos son nuestros nuevos agentes de Crused data"

Las asignaciones del día pasaron pronto, los chicos empezarían con trabajo de oficina, era más que claro que no podían lanzarlos a campo abierto al primer día así como así, pero ahora eran un pequeño equipo de tamers que ayudarían en contra del crimen

"que nombre escogieron para su unidad?-pregunto justimon, los 4 se miraron y dejaron que Sei hablara

"nosotros somos…los Digimon crusaders"

"pues bien Digimon crusaders-dijo justimon-no perdamos tiempo, y comiencen a trabajar"

Nadie sabe que pasara ahora con este trabajo de estos chicos, pero seguro que será algo muy especial. Y pronto los veremos de nuevo en acción…

_**Hola a todos chicos, después de casi 2 meses de la actualización del episodio uno tenemos nuevo capítulos, espero que no me odien por tardarme, espero poder hacer más episodios y con más frecuencia, así es que espero que nos leamos pronto, hasta el próximo episodio de Digimon world crusaders amigos…**_


End file.
